Full Moon
by veldygee
Summary: AU. When Arthur doesn't come back inside from their backyard after 30 minutes, Alfred begin to wonder why... USUK. Fluff


**Title : **Full Moon

**pairing : **USUK

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine.

**Warnings : **AU, boy's love, possible grammatical and spelling errors

**A/N : **Hello! Heavel here. This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 16 is 'nighttime'. Anyone is surprised that I posted it in such a short time after day 15 one? LOL. I am surprised. This one is short though. Only about 600 words :D Lame title is lame. XD

Anyway, Hero is americat and Iggy is Iggycat XD

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Alfred, Have you seen Hero?"<p>

Said man looked up from his Nintendo DS to Arthur Kirkland, his English boyfriend. Alfred frowned and shook his head. "I haven't. He is probably around, playing with Iggy?" replied Alfred with a small smile. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

"The problem is, I haven't seen those two for hours. It's time for their dinner… Where are they? I will look outside. You better open the can food, Al," said Arthur and then he walked away to the backyard of their house. Alfred blinked for a few times before he continued to play his pokemon game at his NDS, completely ignoring Arthur's order.

Alfred could hear Arthur's voice from outside as his lover calling for their cats. The American continued to play his Pokemon game, but then after a while he realized that something was a bit off. Alfred paused his game and then he looked up at the nearest clock. It had been at least 20 minutes since Arthur was out but still his lover had not got inside. Alfred could not hear Arthur's voice too. The American frowned and then he got off from the coach and walked outside.

Outside was dark, since it was already 7:00 PM. Alfred walked around to find Arthur (Their backyard was a bit too big in Alfred's opinion, but well Arthur had a garden) and after a while he found the shorter man sitting on a bench, with Iggy and Hero beside him. Arthur was looking at the night sky with such a peaceful expression. Alfred frowned.

"Arthur?" Said Brit yelped in surprise and then looked at Alfred with wide eyes. After a second, he took a deep breath and let it go; his hand was in front of his chest. "You surprised me, Alfred…" said Arthur. Alfred smiled and then he walked over to sit next to Arthur. Both Iggy and Hero quickly jumped away and then they moved to lie on Arthur's other side.

"So, what are you doing? You are not coming back even after 30 minutes have passed," asked Alfred curiously. Arthur motioned his chin upwards. His green eyes began to go into another dream-like state.

"It is full moon today. I am just taking a good view of it," murmured Arthur with a soft smile. Alfred looked up to and he did see a beautiful bright full moon that successfully made the American smiled.

"It is so pretty!" exclaimed Alfred dreamily. Arthur nodded and sighed happily. Together, they just sat on the bench in silent, both admiring the full moon. Their cats companions were meowing once in a while, but they both were surprisingly calm than usual.

"I sometimes wonder what would earth look like when we see it from the moon…" whispered Alfred barely heard. Arthur smiled and then he leaned his head to one of Alfred's shoulders.

"Earth would look just like the globe…" answered Arthur softly. The taller man chuckled.

"Yes, I know… but still I want to experience it. I think I have told you, but when I was a child, I want to become the astronaut so I could travel to the moon… It is really beautiful. It is perfect round that shone like this. Just like the sun to the day. Moon is the sun to the nighttime," said Alfred in adoration. "I hope I can bring you to the moon, Arthur." Arthur chuckled.

"That's just silly."

"But dreams are not a silly thing. One day, I would definitely take you to the moon," said Alfred with such a determination. Arthur laughed and then he leaned away from Alfred's shoulder. He looked at Alfred with such an unspoken adoration.

"It's getting chilly, let's get inside, Alfred," suggested Arthur with a gentle smile then stood up. Alfred nodded and scooped Iggy in his arms while Arthur took Hero. Alfred looked at the full moon again before he walked together with Arthur back to their home sweet home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So how is it? I got this idea because a few days ago, there was a full moon. Whenever there was a full moon, I would end up spend more time outside to just look at the moon. I love how it reflects the light from the sun softly and gently like that. :D

I hope you enjoyed this short fic!

Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to put a review :D


End file.
